


A Desperate Soul

by Kumikoko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle didn't go as anyone expected it to.</p>
<p>Just outside the walls, the fight for humanity and freedom was lost.</p>
<p>What will Armin do with the knowledge that it was his fault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Attack on Titan characters  
> I do not own the Once Upon A Time character either. I do not own Rumpelstiltskin.   
> I make no profit off of this. This is purely fan-made, for fans.
> 
> I've been watching Once Upon a Time if you hadn't noticed yet. However, I am ONLY watching it for Rumpelstiltskin. I do not care for Dopey Dumbo and I do not care for any of them really...hell, to be honest, I only really like the bad guys and Ruby. Oh, I like Belle so far too. But, seriously? I'm a major Disney fan, hence, why I don't care for most of this. I just only really watch for Rumple. <3
> 
> So, I wanted to make a fanfic that showed some of my love for him and his squeaks. Plus I'm excited that this is my 30th fanfic.

**A Desperate Soul**

Rain pummeled the ground like rocks beating against a tin window, drenching the soldiers uniforms. Rivers of scarlet stained the grass and seeped into the Earth like a toxic remedy for disaster. Quite ironically, the downpour fit the blonde’s mood, for all of his friends lie around him on the battlefield, still. The Grim Reaper had made his appearance, and with a sack full of souls, he lingered, creating an ominous air lasting for miles.

Lightning cackled in the background, seeming far away. The booming of thunder echoed distantly in the little blonde’s brain. He looked about the destruction of his comrades and friends, wondering how this had happened. Levi, Eren, and Mikasa were the ones who were supposed to be left standing. Not him. Especially not because they had given their life for him. What made him worth protecting over themselves? Hadn’t they understood that they were humanity’s last hope? Not him? What could he do? He had never even killed a single titan!

Now he was all alone, save for lingering titans that would spot him any minute now and eat him, the way they had everyone he loved and cared for. The only reason Eren’s unmoving body was in front of him now was because he had been a titan, and had been chewed on to this state. There was nothing sensible left of anyone, though. All the young teen could do now was weep against what was left of his green-eyed friend.

_It wasn’t supposed to end this way._

“Then, pray tell, what way was it to end?” 

Startled, blue eyes snapped open, alert, as he searched for the voice he didn’t recognize. A humanoid stood in front of him, with greasy, wavy brown hair framed around a pale, copper skin. Yellow, rat like teeth protruded from his mouth as he grinned, patiently waiting for the blonde to respond.

“Wh-who are you?” The young teenager asked, knowing he had never seen someone like him before. Was the guy even human? “Ah, that’s not what I asked!” A finger was lifted, exposing a long, dirty nail to _tsk_ Armin with. Swallowing hard, Armin shuddered, feeling an ominous presence loom off of the mystery man.

Glancing to Eren, Armin thought of how this was supposed to end, then flicked his blue eyes up to meet brown ones. “We were…going to see the o-ocean together.” Armin answered, as his throat tightened with devastation. “That’s not what happened though, is it?” There was a smug, but whimsical note to the man’s voice that Armin wasn’t sure how to feel about. “No…” Armin shook his head solemnly. “Is it what you want?” Armin shook his head.

“Oh-ho?” The man raised an amused, curious eyebrow. “Do tell,” He gushed. “I…I want Eren to live!” Armin exclaimed, loud and determined. The man quieted, and studied Armin, as if sizing him up for something. “And, if that were possible…what would you give me in return?” The dingy, copper eyes glinted with interest that made Armin recoil back.

Just who was he? Was he even real?

“Anything,” Armin’s reply was instantaneous. There was no thought to his own being. A flash of lightning lit the tall man's face up, casting eerie shadows in their wake. “Anything,” Armin repeated. “I would give you anything, because Eren is the hope of humanity. The world needs him to go on. The world has never needed me, though.” Armin reasoned with clarity, knowing he was right.

It was always Eren, it was only ever Eren.

A strange giggle left the man’s lips. “Hah, so I see…” Twitching his shoulders with unbridled glee, the man stepped closer. “Please. Let Eren live.” Armin held what was left of his best friends hand, as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. “Eren is everything to me. He’s always protected me. I’ve never been able to do anything for him in return because I’ve always been such a coward.” The man paused at Armin’s words, as if being able to relate to them. Another strange twitch rippled off of his dark body, obviously grappling with inner demons. “Please,” Armin repeated. “I always can sense a desperate soul…” The brunette muttered, and then gave a toothy smile.

“You shall have your wish.”


End file.
